


Love, Vulcan Style

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, First Dates, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My newest vignettes collection, wherein I explore Spock and Uhura's relationship. Will be updated whenever I feel inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Vulcan Style

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the vignettes, wherein Spock asks Nyota out on a date.

"Cadet Uhura, if I may?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"As I am to be graduating from the Academy within the next three months, twenty-two days and seventeen hours, I consider it logical to ask you a personal query now, rather than wait until after graduation. The statistical likelihood of you and I crossing paths again after I graduate is less than half of our current frequency of meetings."

A small laugh. "What is it you wanted to ask, Spock?"

"If I am not overstepping the boundaries of our acquaintance, then I would like you to consider joining me for dinner at the Blue Note, where there will also be a performance of Twentieth Century improvisational jazz music."

"Are you... asking me out on a date?"

"I believe that is the appropriate Terran vernacular, yes."

"I'd be delighted. And you remembered that I like jazz." She smiles.

"Indeed. Given your preferences in musical genres, I determined that the Blue Note is the most logical place for our first date, unless you are considering other possibilities for a prospective suitor. Given your intellect, pleasant demeanor and physical attributes, you have no shortage of admirers."

"Are you saying you think I'm hot?"

"The average human body is ninety-eight point six degrees Fahrenheit. I do not believe it is possible for a human to increase their body temperature without subjecting themselves to illness."

Another laugh. "I meant the other meaning of 'hot.' You did mention my 'physical attributes'..."

"So I did. You need not be concerned as to my opinion of your physique. You are quite attractive by the standards of several worlds."

A giggle this time. "So you do think I'm hot... And, for the record? I've always thought you were cute... and that super-brainy logical thing you do... well, it **really** works for me."

"Your summation of my attributes is quite flattering. Thank you."

"So, what should I wear for our date? I've never actually been to the Blue Note before."

"Our surroundings will be informal, so you may wear any outfit that increases your comfort and does not restrict your movement, especially given your preference for dancing to musical accompaniment."

"Casual. Dancing. Got it. What time should I be ready?'

"I intend to arrive at your quarters at twenty-one hundred hours. It is my hope this will provide sufficient time for, as I understand it, the required preparations that Terran females enact prior to a date. Though, if I may speak freely, such efforts are not required of you, as your features are at their optimal appearance without need for cosmetic alterations."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you at nine o'clock."


End file.
